


and the band plays on

by thunderylee



Series: kat-tun high school au [1]
Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Prom fic, Romance, kame as a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Everyone gets laid at the Prom.





	and the band plays on

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Fuck the Prom, man,” Koki grumbles as they walked out of the building, kicking at one of the large metal trash cans in his path.

The can doesn’t move, and Nakamaru watches in silent amusement as his friend grabs his foot and bounces around in a circle with a pained look on his face.

“You deserved that,” Ueda tells him. “Don’t hate just because nobody will go with you.”

“That’s not why,” Koki insists, his expression getting more animated as he limps to catch up with the two third-years. “All it is is a waste of money and a plot for teenage angst.”

“And a fucking beauty pageant,” Kame snorts from next to them, narrowing her thinly arched eyebrows as she tightened her books in a suffocating embrace. “All those bitches care about is a crown.”

“I’ll give you a crown, my turtle queen,” Koki says, grinning as he flings his arm around Kame’s fur-lined shoulders.

“Fuck off, Baldie,” Kame spits back, shrugging him off; Koki’s hand flies protectively to his buzzed head. “Go hit on dumb sluts who will actually believe your thug act, please.”

Nakamaru glances towards Ueda in time to see the slightly younger boy hide a smirk. Sometimes he thinks their group’s unofficial leader and Student Council President only keeps the feisty underclassman around for entertainment. And to boss everyone around so that he doesn’t have to.

It’s a genius plan, really. Nakamaru stares at Ueda at awe as he puts the pieces together, and Ueda’s wink leaves him questioning the impossibility of mind reading.

“I have to go,” Kame says suddenly. “Homework and shit.”

They watch her stroll away, a long braid swinging from the back hole of her baseball cap.

“Don’t want your skank ass anyway,” Koki’s grumbling to himself. “Damaged goods.”

“Speaking of, has anyone talked to Jin?” Ueda asks casually. “I know the Prom coincides with his Spring Break and all, but last I heard he was talking about going to Mexico with his new friends.”

“He better come back for it,” Koki snaps, looking pleased at the opportunity to take out his frustration on someone else. “This whole thing was his idea.”

“He didn’t know he’d be studying abroad last spring when we decided on it,” Nakamaru says gently. “You guys know that.”

Koki eyes another trash can, but seems to have learned his lesson the first time. “Who are you going to ask to the Prom, senpai?”

Nakamaru’s not sure which one of them he’s talking to, but Ueda clears his throat first. “We’re the only ones on the committee,” he answers in a careless tone. “We’ll be busy with arrangements and such, so it wouldn’t be fair to make anyone wait around for us like that.”

“Yeah,” Nakamaru agrees, hoping his relief doesn’t show on his face. “We’re still getting a group picture, right?”

“Oh, yes,” Ueda replies, the smirk turning devious. “It’s the only way to get Kame in a dress.”

Koki’s eyes widen, making him look even _more_ animated. “Kame… in a dress?”

“Trust me, I’m looking forward to it as much as you are,” Ueda says. “So is her mother. Poor woman feels like she raised all boys.”

“Some days I’m not so sure she doesn’t have a dick,” Koki mutters.

“If she does, then Jin is hiding something from us,” Ueda says with a chuckle. “Hey, Yuichi, you want to just ride together since we have to get there early to set up?”

“Yeah, sure,” Nakamaru answers. “We can check into the hotel in the morning and get ready in the room before the dance starts. It’ll save gas.”

“It sounds like you two are each other’s dates,” Koki teases.

Ueda nonchalantly swings his book bag at him. “Don’t be stupid.”

But as Nakamaru considers their matching tuxedos – to be uniform, of course – he’s not entirely certain he didn’t just get asked to the Prom.

**

“I can’t decide,” Taguchi says dreamily, gesturing from one hand to the other as he leans back in his Treasurer’s seat. “Do I take Emi-chan or Asami-chan?”

“Don’t you have a girlfriend?” Ueda asks with a disapproving frown.

Dramatically, Taguchi blows his white-blond bangs out of his face. “University girls don’t want to bother with childish school dances, Shacho. Rena-sama has given me permission to escort another woman for the evening, provided I remain faithful where it matters.”

“Mizukawa-san is less of a whore,” Kame informs them from where she’s sitting up straight in her chair, ready to take notes. “I hear she’s dating Nishikido from 2B, though.”

Ueda seethes at the name, and Nakamaru cringes as he remembers their run-in first year. Apparently his friend can hold a grudge.

“Not for long, she’s not,” Taguchi drawls, and Ueda looks considerably happier.

“Let’s get this shit over with so I can get home in time to watch my dramas,” Kame declares, glancing pointedly at Ueda.

Ueda lazily bangs the gavel on his desk. “Here here, this student council meeting is in order. Secretary Kamenashi Kazumi will now recount the minutes of our last meeting.”

Nakamaru lets his mind wander while Kame runs through the minutes. He still doesn’t quite understand how he ended up as the Vice President of his high school’s student council, nor what exactly the Vice President does, but it will look nice on his resume. He already has his place at a decent university in the spring, coincidentally the same one as Ueda, who has been his best friend since junior high.

That university was not Ueda’s first choice, though, or Nakamaru should say his _parents’_ first choice. Ueda didn’t pass the entrance exams for his first choice, which was of course where both of his parents went to university and where they are now both professors. But book smarts aren’t hereditary and anyone can see that Ueda is much more talented in the arts, playing the piano flawlessly by ear and composing his own music. He’s not that bad at drawing, either, at least as far as the doodles in the margins of what should be his lecture notes imply.

 _I should have been an idol_ , his voice echoes in Nakamaru’s head, and he frowns at the continuation _but I’m not pretty enough_. Ueda is one of the smartest people he knows – he has common sense, for one, along with fluency in both English and French. He tutored Jin in conversational English before he went to California for his year abroad, and he has better French than the half-Frenchman Taguchi Jun-Claude, whose full-French mother lives in Paris with his twin sister.

“See, even Nakamaru thinks balloons and streamers are gay,” Kame’s voice breaks through his internal monologue. “That face is very unattractive on you, by the way.”

“We should have used a theme,” Koki pipes up. He’s slouched so far down in his chair that his ass is hanging off the end of it, and Nakamaru waits for him to slip off completely.

“While not very classy, balloons and streamers are within our budget,” Taguchi informs them. “We’ve already decided on silver and gold, which is the best we can do given the lousy ticket sales and complete lack of fund-raising.”

Ueda glares at Koki. “I hope you’re better at this next year.”

“How would _I_ know nobody would be interested in buying my handcrafted patches?” Koki exclaims. “I’ll have you know I worked hard on those.”

“That is so _gangster_ ,” Kame feigns awe, then rolls her eyes.

“Jin will be back next year, anyway,” Koki mutters, and Kame visibly twitches. “He’s good at soliciting.”

Nobody can argue with that. Nakamaru feels out of place, as usual, not offering anything to the conversation and just taking up space. They go over the rest of the Prom arrangements, Kame checking her neatly-scrawled list as they verify the cover band, refreshments, and hotel reservations. The international high schools have Proms, so it had been much easier than they expected. Nakamaru’s next-door neighbor Masuda went to a school like that and gave him some numbers to call. It was the only contribution he made through the whole process, and he was just passing along contact information.

“You’re okay with sharing a room, right?” Ueda asks as they walk home, this time by themselves. “My parents think I’m sleeping over at your house, anyway. They would never give me money for such a frivolous thing – ”

“I know, Tatsu,” Nakamaru says gently. “I’ve got it covered. My mom gets a discount on account of her job, and she understands your situation. She won’t lie for just anyone, you know.”

“Yeah.” Ueda glances up at Nakamaru and offers a smile. “Thanks.”

Nakamaru smiles back. He would never say this out loud, but he likes that Ueda only drops the apathetic act around him. He’s the only one who gets to see the true Ueda Tatsuya, complete with all of his insecurities that somehow make Nakamaru respect him even more as a man.

“But, you know, if you find someone you want to take up to the room,” Ueda starts, his eyes on the ground as he scratches the back of his neck, “I can find somewhere else to go.”

Nakamaru chokes on his spit. “What?!”

“I’m just saying,” Ueda goes on. “All of those movies Jin made us watch last summer showed these kids getting laid on Prom night, so I don’t want you to think that you don’t have that option just because of me.”

“I can’t even respond to that,” Nakamaru replies honestly, his mind jumbled. “Who would I even do that with? Girls don’t look at me that way.”

Ueda shrugs. “Sometimes things just happen, Yuichi, I don’t know. I’m putting it out there just so you’re aware. I’ll totally understand, I’m serious.”

“Okay,” Nakamaru says slowly. “I’m aware.”

The rest of their walk is silent and awkward, and when Nakamaru gets home, he pulls out his yearbook from last year and scrutinizes all of the girls in their class. There isn’t a single one to whom he would want to give himself completely.

He ends up staring at Ueda’s picture, remembering that awful blond hair from first year that he dyed black right after these shots were taken. It’s auburn now, which is why they had decided on a dark blue corsage for him. Nakamaru’s is purple, to stay within the same color scheme, not wanting to be an eyesore since they would spend a lot of time standing next to each other.

 _Sometimes things just happen_ , Ueda’s voice echoes in his head, and Nakamaru wouldn’t have believed those words if they hadn’t just proven true.

**

Decorating an entire conference room is hard work. Nakamaru had made it all the way up until the day of the dance before finally cursing Jin for leaving them to produce _his_ idea for an American-like Prom, but only because he has to climb the ladder to fix the balloons and streamers to the ceiling.

“Don’t look down, don’t look down,” he whispers to himself, and he’s grateful for the hotel room upstairs where he can wash off the sweat that’s accumulating all over him.

Miraculously he makes it back to the ground, and when he and Ueda stand back to survey the results of their hard work, he’s surprised at how well it turned out.

“Don’t jinx it,” Ueda hisses before Nakamaru can speak his thoughts. “There’s still plenty of time for things to go wrong.”

Nakamaru scoffs. “You’re so optimistic.”

Left with a few hours to spare before the entertainment arrives, they head up to the hotel room. Nakamaru had already seen it when he brought their tuxes up earlier, but Ueda’s looking around in awe.

“Would you believe I’ve never stayed in a hotel before?” Ueda tells him, perching on the edge of the bed before testing its firmness by bouncing a little. “My sister and I aren’t permitted to travel with our parents.”

“I know,” Nakamaru says quietly, squashing down the rage that tries to surface when he thinks about Ueda’s home life. “Next year, when we’re in university, we can take our own vacation.”

Ueda abruptly stops bouncing and looks up at him, offering a single nod. “I’d like that.”

“I’ll take the first shower,” Nakamaru announces, grateful for the exit. Ever since he had his realization the other night, it was uncomfortable to be alone with Ueda. Discussing student council matters and putting up decorations were one thing – planning the future is quite another.

Nakamaru stands under the spray, the hot water running down his body as he tries to avoid comparing it to a lover’s touch. His experience in that area is slim to none, anyway, just what he sees on the Internet and how it feels when he does it himself. It’s ironic to think about, because at eighteen he’s supposed to be in his sexual prime, but he hasn’t so much as kissed a girl before – or a boy, for that matter, unless that time Jin licked his cheek counts.

It’s not the thought of kissing that has him following the drops of water down his chest, though. Nakamaru’s no stranger to sexual fantasies; he may be a bit of a prude, but inside his mind anything goes and he has no shame imagining what it would be like, what would happen if Ueda barged through the door and joined him in the shower.

He imagines wet red hair framing that chiseled face, thick lips pressing against his and maybe a cold tile wall against his back as Ueda presses him into it. A hard body aligned with his, a strong hand wrapping around his cock and Nakamaru touches himself differently now that it’s someone else doing it. He has to stuff his fist into his mouth to keep from moaning out loud, much more powerful than when he fantasizes about celebrities or Koki’s AV star pin-ups. Because he _knows_ Ueda, has known him for years, even if he doesn’t know anything about Ueda like _this_.

It’s both shameful and relieving when he comes over his fingers, imagining it’s Ueda bringing him off. The evidence disappears down the drain along with Nakamaru’s anxiety, and he quickly finishes washing before his friend can get suspicious. He pulls one of the hotel bathrobes around his body as he returns to the room, purposely not looking at Ueda under the pretense of drying his hair as the younger boy obliviously takes his garment bag and toiletries into the bathroom for his own shower.

Nakamaru sighs when he hears the water running, eyeing the other garment bag and trying to focus on getting dressed. Even wearing a uniform every day for six years hasn’t taught him to tie a straight tie; after a few false starts, he just leaves it hanging around his neck for Ueda to fix. The tux itself is stiff and foreign, as his father promised him it would be, and he thinks of about forty other things he’d rather be doing than listening to dubiously-covered pop music while wearing uncomfortable clothes and wishing he was at home in his pajamas watching war documentaries.

Then Ueda emerges from the bathroom, steam following him like a dreamy haze as he wears his tuxedo like a second skin and looks at Nakamaru with equally as concentrated eyes. Wordlessly he walks up to the older boy and takes both ends of his tie between his fingers, looping and pulling it like a professional while the tip of his tongue sneaks through his pursed lips.

It’s the first time Nakamaru has actively had to stop himself from kissing someone, and it terrifies him.

“What are you nervous about?” Ueda asks him, offering a light laugh as he steps a comfortable distance away. “Did you think of someone you want to bring up here later?”

Nakamaru’s neck hurts from the force with which he shakes his head. “No, nothing like that.”

“Okay,” Ueda says slowly, giving him an odd look as he pins on his corsage. “Do you need me to get yours, too?”

He pricks himself three times, but Nakamaru finally manages to get the damn thing on, even if it’s crooked. “Got it!” he announces, a little more enthusiastically than necessary.

Ueda is still looking at him strangely, but he just gathers up everything they need to take back downstairs and leads the way to the elevator. His ass is defined in the tuxedo pants and Nakamaru can’t keep his eyes off of it, watching it sway from side to side almost hypnotically. It’s a sign when he trips over nothing at the end of the hallway, because it seems appropriate that he would fall on his face as he was simultaneously falling in love.

**

Taguchi’s tuxedo is pure white, matching his hair and making him look like the Prince Charming of every fairytale. Koki wears a purple velour suit, complete with fedora and a pimp cane. Ueda and Nakamaru’s tuxes are traditional, their vests checkered and argyle respectively, and while they’d been offered with top hats, both of them had politely declined.

All four of them have matching jaw drops as Kame stands before them in a hot-pink strapless gown, waves of black hair cascading over her bare shoulders and a dangerous amount of eyeliner. She’s only wobbling a bit in her clear heels, and when Nakamaru finds his brain again, his first thought is that they’ll be kicked off before the band even starts playing.

“They’re called boobs,” she informs them pointedly. “And I’m not having sex with any of you.”

Only Koki looks disappointed.

“And I have bad news,” Kame goes on, folding her arms in front of her cleavage. It’s the first time Nakamaru has seen her self-conscious about anything. “The lead singer from our cover band is indisposed this evening.”

“‘Indisposed’?” Ueda repeats. “What the hell does that mean?”

“It means he can’t leave the toilet,” Kame says bluntly. “Unless you want him to sing from the bathroom, it’s not happening.”

“You are so not sexy right now,” Koki tells her.

Kame sticks out her tongue at him, and somehow it makes her lip gloss sparkle.

“What are we going to do?” Ueda exclaims, lifting a hand to rub his temple. “We can’t just play the elevator version of classic love songs.”

“I can sing,” Taguchi offers, then launches into this operatic rendition of X-Japan’s Forever Love that has Nakamaru rushing to cover his ears.

“I would sing,” Kame says, “but I don’t listen to that mushy shit, so I don’t know any of the words.”

“Yucchi-senpai can beatbox,” Koki speaks up, and Nakamaru feels a little like he was thrown under a bus.

“Everyone calm down!” Ueda practically yells. “We’ll think of something.”

They stand around awkwardly while the rest of the band sets up and Nakamaru notices one paper cup missing from their symmetrical display next to the punch bowl.

“I’m home~” says a voice he hasn’t heard in a long time. “I hear you’re in need of a singer.”

Nakamaru spins around in disbelief, his face lighting up when he sees his old friend. “Jin!”

Jin holds up the halfway-filled paper cup in a mock toast.

“What happened to Mexico?” Ueda asks, his expression lax but his eyes showing his surprise.

“I heard Kazu was going to be in a dress.” Jin eyes Kame as he sips the punch. “Screw Mexico.”

Kame twists the studded strap of her purse, her eyes even darker than before.

“So you’ll sing?” Ueda prompts.

“Only if Kazu dances with me,” Jin replies.

Ueda stares at Kame.

Kame sighs. “Fine, but if you touch me anywhere inappropriate, I’m digging these heels into your crotch.”

“Kinky,” Jin says with a wink.

Kame cuts her eyes away, but looks over her shoulder after Jin as the latter jogs up to the stage to converse with the band. “He’s not even wearing a suit. He looks like he just got done emptying garbage cans.”

“It’s Jin,” Koki points out. “We’re lucky he’s wearing clothes.”

Nakamaru watches Jin step into the spotlight for a mic check and thinks his plain white T-shirt and baggy jeans is a nice contrast to the stuffy black-tie atmosphere. At least one of them is comfortable.

“Can he even sing?” Taguchi asks, with just a hint of jealousy.

“Oh yeah,” Kame replies, her face relaxing into an uncharacteristic smile. “He can definitely sing.”

**

“I guess this is the boring part,” Nakamaru says a few hours later, when he and Ueda are holding up the wall while most of their year are dancing and having fun. They’d already snapped their group picture, which Nakamaru was pretty sure included Kame slapping Jin for trying to grope her. The memory captured forever.

Ueda’s laugh surprises him. “I’m not stopping you from mingling, Yuichi.”

“I don’t have anyone to mingle with,” Nakamaru admits. “Taguchi is flanked by every girl in our year, Koki’s probably in the bathroom getting high, and I haven’t seen Kame since her and Jin’s Dirty Dancing duet.”

“So much for reuniting,” Ueda says. “Even a year apart can’t make those hearts grow fonder.”

Nakamaru turns to find Ueda almost grinning. “What’s got you in such high spirits?”

Rocking back and forth on his feet, Ueda smiles wider. “This is it, Yuichi. My last official duty as Student Council President. After this I can coast through exams, graduate, and then you and I can begin our future as university students.”

“Our future,” Nakamaru repeats, unable to ignore how the possessive pronoun makes him feel inside. “What does that mean?”

“Whatever you want it to,” Ueda replies cryptically, shoving his hands into his pockets as he continues to rock. “I hope it means that you’ll stay by my side.”

Nakamaru can’t think of anything to say to that, so he just stares. Thankfully, Ueda goes on.

“I couldn’t have done it without you, you know. Having you as my Vice President made this year much more tolerable.”

“But I didn’t even do anything -” Nakamaru starts to protest.

“You did,” Ueda corrects him, finally looking over to meet his eyes. “You supported me.”

Nakamaru swallows. “That’s not important-”

“It’s the most important,” Ueda says firmly, “because nobody has done it before. Not my parents, not my sister, not my teachers. Our friends are great, but they don’t really know me. _You_ know me. _You_ know me and you believe in me, and I feel like I can do _anything_ as long as you’re here with me.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” is all Nakamaru can think of to say, blinking back the effects of Ueda’s words. “I’ll always support you.”

He brings his hand to his face to discreetly wipe his eyes, which isn’t really that discreet and he’s certain that Ueda will call him on it, but all the younger boy does is rest his hand on Nakamaru’s shoulder. “Look.”

Nakamaru squints through his blurry vision to skim over the crowd, Taguchi naturally catching his attention first. He’s spinning a pretty girl in a blue dress around the dance floor, and Nakamaru recognizes Nishikido Ryo sulking at a nearby table.

“Can’t you let that go?” Nakamaru asks, misdirecting his confusing emotions. “It was two years ago, and we’re going to graduate in a few weeks and never see him again.”

“What are you even talking about?” Ueda replies. He places both hands on either side of Nakamaru’s head and turns him towards another part of the dance floor. “She practically glows in the dark in that dress, doesn’t she?”

“I don’t think it’s the dress,” Nakamaru says, a smile forming on his face as he sees their Secretary embraced by purple velour. She keeps smacking Koki’s hands when they dip too low, but their bodies are barely moving in favor of their deep kissing.

Then Nakamaru looks up at Jin, who simply shines on the stage and loses himself in his performance, his voice a soothing melody to the entire room. He’d had his dance with Kame and that was it, at least for now. The four of them still had another year together, carrying on Ueda’s legacy and hopefully planning a graduation carnival instead of another Prom.

“Yuichi,” Ueda says, his words penetrating Nakamaru’s thoughts. “Wanna dance?”

Nakamaru sputters, and all he can get out is, “Serious?”

“Nobody’s paying attention to us,” Ueda assures him, his arm already snaking around Nakamaru’s waist as he rests his chin on Nakamaru’s shoulder. “And we don’t have anything better to do.”

Now they’re rocking together, Nakamaru’s arms automatically embracing Ueda as they turn towards each other. It’s an unconventional slow dance, not at all how Nakamaru’s mother had taught him, even if the traditional gender roles were irrelevant in this case. Ueda has his arms looped around Nakamaru’s waist but he’s also the one with his head on Nakamaru’s collarbone, being the shorter of the two. Nakamaru awkwardly loops his arms around Ueda’s shoulders, leaning his head against Ueda’s and breathing in the flowery hotel shampoo, Ueda’s hair soft against his nose.

“I should tell you,” Ueda says quietly, the depth of his voice vibrating Nakamaru’s skin. “I really want to kiss you right now, but I can’t bring myself to do it while Jin’s singing.”

Nakamaru thinks about this while his heart beats madly. “You make a very good point. Although Koki and Kame don’t seem to be bothered by it.”

“I can’t imagine much would bother them right now,” Ueda says with a chuckle that Nakamaru feels in his toes. “Does this mean you want to kiss me too?”

“Yeah,” Nakamaru answers before his mind fully processes the question. “I do.”

He feels Ueda raise his head, pressing those thick lips to Nakamaru’s throat, and Nakamaru shudders where he stands. “We don’t really need to be down here anymore.”

Nakamaru can take a hint, particularly when Ueda’s hands are slipping under his vest, untucking his shirt from his pants, and he doesn’t even have time to freak out properly as he grabs Ueda by the hand and pulls him out of the conference room.

This time it doesn’t matter when Nakamaru trips and lands on his face, because Ueda’s nose is right there on the carpet with his.

**

Nakamaru’s first kiss is halfway in the door of their hotel room, sloppy and uncoordinated as their noses bump and their teeth clank together. He’s pretty sure Ueda hasn’t done this before either, but it doesn’t really matter because Ueda’s lips are soft against his and Nakamaru can feel him smiling, which gives him the courage to try again and again until they get it right.

And when they get it right, time stops. Nakamaru vaguely registers the door closing behind them as Ueda backs him into the wall, their breaths tingling as their lips move together and Ueda’s arms drop back to Nakamaru’s waist. Nakamaru gasps when Ueda pulls them flush together, and Ueda takes advantage of the opening to lick inside Nakamaru’s mouth. Nakamaru’s instinct takes over and he meets Ueda’s tongue with his, experimentally flicking and sliding alongside it until a faint groan sounds from the other, followed by a pointed roll of the hips that Nakamaru involuntarily returns.

Nakamaru can feel Ueda grow hard against him and it’s a million times better than any fantasy, his own body following behind as their kissing becomes more heated and rushed. If Ueda were a girl, Nakamaru would insist on slowing down, taking the the time to explore each other’s bodies, maybe even wait until they’d at least gone on a proper date. But Ueda’s not a girl and Nakamaru doesn’t think he could stop him if he wanted to, which he most definitely does _not_ as he struggles to keep up with Ueda’s fervent ravishing.

He feels Ueda’s fingers on his tie again, finding some symmetry in Ueda being the one to put it on and take it off, even if he doesn’t stop there. Ueda slips open the buttons of his vest, then his shirt, hands splaying on Nakamaru’s bare chest as their mouths continue to move together rhythmically. They push the garments off Nakamaru’s shoulders, and Nakamaru vaguely recognizes a voice in his head nagging for him to hang up the clothes – they’re rented – before Ueda’s hands are on his belt and the voice disappears completely.

“Yuichi,” Ueda whispers against his lips, pausing with the leather halfway pulled out of the buckle. “Undress me, too.”

Nakamaru responds like Ueda had commanded his body with his words, his own hands rising to tug on Ueda’s tie. He’s too flustered to remember how to do it, but Ueda’s smiling as he helps and leaves Nakamaru to fumble with the buttons. By the time he catches up, his pants are in a pool on the floor and the tips of Ueda’s fingers are tentatively rubbing the front of Nakamaru’s boxers, resorting the older boy to gasps and knee buckles as he presses his body into the touch.

“Bed,” Ueda hisses, and Nakamaru trips over his pants as he tries to walk backwards. Ueda ends up picking him up and maneuvering them together, the pair of them crashing onto the soft mattress that pushes Nakamaru up to grind with Ueda.

At the feel of Ueda’s hard flesh against his, Nakamaru tosses his head back and lets out a long moan. Ueda buries his face in Nakamaru’s neck, kissing and sucking and nibbling as he moves against Nakamaru like they’re going all the way. Grunting into his skin, hands tight on his hips and sliding upwards to hold him still as he pushes them together and makes Nakamaru choke on his breath.

“Yuichi,” Ueda says again, and Nakamaru thinks he could get used to hearing his name in that tone. “I want you.”

Now Nakamaru’s anxiety chooses to come back. “I haven’t done this before-”

“I know,” Ueda stops him. “I haven’t either, that’s why we should do it together. It’ll be pure.”

“Your logic is flawed,” Nakamaru tries to argue, but his body won’t let him disagree. “How will we do it?”

“I want you to do me,” Ueda says firmly, like he’s decided this prior to tonight. “I think it will be good the way we are right now.”

Nakamaru slides his hands down Ueda’s bare legs on either side of him, then brings them back up under the fabric of his boxers, his pinky fingers dangerously close to where Ueda wants him. Ueda leans up to capture his mouth in a demanding kiss, leaving him breathless and much less opposed to the idea as Ueda shifts on top of him and reaches into his bag that’s still on the other side of the bed from earlier.

“Why do you-  what?!” Nakamaru exclaims, his eyes popping open to stare at the ceiling as Ueda presses a tube into his palm. “Did you plan this?”

“Apparently everyone gets laid on Prom night,” Ueda mumbles into his collarbone, his lips dragging along the ridges. “Just taking precautions.”

Nakamaru takes a deep breath, the air getting caught in his throat when Ueda takes the tube from him and begins to coat his fingers. “Tatsuya.”

“I was going to tell you how I feel about you tonight,” Ueda says, his words mixed with kisses applied to Nakamaru’s throat and neck. “It didn’t quite happen the way I planned.”

“Tell me now,” Nakamaru says, halting Ueda by the wrist. “Tell me before we do this.”

“I think it’s obvious,” Ueda replies, and Nakamaru looks up to see his face tinted pink with kiss-swollen lips. It’s the hottest Nakamaru has ever seen him. “I like you, Yuichi. I’ve liked you all year, but I never thought you would look at me the way I look at you.”

“What made you change your mind?” Nakamaru asks.

Ueda laughs. “Ironically, Nishikido. You thought I was telling you to look at Taguchi stealing his woman, and then you got all sexy-jealous.”

“I’m not…” Nakamaru trails off, feeling his face get warm. “And I’m not sure how you look at me, but I was looking at your ass in those tuxedo pants earlier and that’s why I tripped.”

Ueda leans down to whisper into his ear. “You can have it now.”

Their last remaining items of clothing shove easily down their legs as they’re left with no barriers between them. Ueda finishes lubing Nakamaru’s fingers and they find their way up the inside of his thigh, feeling Ueda’s involuntary tremble beneath them and Nakamaru turns his head to press a comforting kiss to Ueda’s jaw. Then Ueda’s in his mouth again and Nakamaru’s pushing a finger inside him, the tight muscles protesting his entrance as Ueda breathes hard through his nose.

Nakamaru tries to be as gentle as he can, gradually opening Ueda enough to insert another finger, curling them together as he stretches him further. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, just following Ueda’s body language and judging what feels good by how his body reacts and the ferocity with which Ueda kisses him. When Ueda starts pushing back against his fingers, he knows he’s doing it right and feels on top of the world, gaining the confidence to go a little deeper.

“ _Ah_ ,” Ueda breathes against his lips. “That feels good.”

Nakamaru does it again, watching in awe as Ueda shudders above him. He slips in a third finger and Ueda arches like a cat, rocking back against the intrusion like he’s fucking himself on Nakamaru’s fingers, and Nakamaru can no longer think of anything except being inside him completely.

“Tatsu,” he says, more of a whine as he tries to reach the lube with his other hand. “I want you now.”

He cries out at Ueda’s fingers around his cock, applying more lubricant and driving Nakamaru even crazier with need. Thankfully the next thing Ueda reaches for is Nakamaru’s wrist, urging his fingers out of the way as he leans up and hovers over Nakamaru’s lap.

They lock eyes just before Ueda sits down, and then all Nakamaru knows is Ueda. His body accepting Nakamaru’s cock all the way, muscles tensing around him as they get used to his presence. His hands grip for Ueda’s hips, but all he can do is hold on as Ueda starts moving on his own, rocking back and forth and up and down while Nakamaru can do nothing but lay there and be ridden.

“What’s it feel like?” Nakamaru asks. His voice is strained and breathy.

“It feels like…” Ueda starts, biting his lip as Nakamaru bottoms out inside him. “It feels like I’m waiting for you to touch something inside me, somewhere that will feel really good.”

Nakamaru grunts as he thrusts from the bottom, knocking Ueda all the way forward. His head fits neatly under Nakamaru’s chin as he continues rocking his hips up, pushing into him at this angle and the scream Ueda lets out into his collarbone is the answer to his next question. Nakamaru feels it too, Ueda’s body tightening around him as he hits that spot, his own breath coming out in groans as it stimulates him as well, and he feels like the world’s best lover as Ueda wraps his arms around Nakamaru’s shoulders and lets the older boy take over.

“God, Tatsu,” Nakamaru mutters, nearly drowned out by Ueda’s shrill noises every time Nakamaru pounds up into him. “You feel so good.”

“Yuu,” Ueda manages to get out. “Want to…”

Nakamaru can’t focus long enough to figure out what Ueda wants, but it becomes blatantly obvious when Ueda scrambles to shove his hand between them and fist himself. It’s shameless and hot and Nakamaru would do it himself if he wasn’t so intoxicated by the realization that Ueda is touching himself on top of him and the increasing suffocation of Ueda’s body around his cock.

An alarm goes off in Nakamaru’s head, but he can’t stop. “Get up, I’m going to come.”

“Me, too,” replies a choked voice, followed by a shrill moan that courses through Nakamaru’s body along with his orgasm. Ueda’s body clamps down completely, seeming to hold him hostage while stray drops of warm release splatter Nakamaru’s chest. Nakamaru moans as he comes deep inside Ueda, unable to pull out until he’s softened enough.

He immediately feels guilty, rushing to apologize for making Ueda uncomfortable, but Ueda cuts him off with such a soulful kiss that Nakamaru forgets where he is for a little while. By the time he remembers again, he supposes that Ueda can’t be that bothered by it. He gently stretches out Ueda’s legs, rubbing the undoubtedly sore muscles of his thighs, and Ueda kisses him again.

“We’re missing our Prom,” Nakamaru tells him, his hands running up and down Ueda’s bare skin like he’s making up for not doing it earlier.

“I got my slow-dance already,” Ueda mumbles into their kiss. “That’s the only reason to go.”

“Spoken by a true leader,” Nakamaru teases, and Ueda swats at him before settling in his arms to kiss him again.

As they gear up for round two, Nakamaru thinks that instead of symbolizing an end to their year, this Prom is more of a beginning to the rest of their lives.

**

“I can’t believe that whore Kuroki got Prom Queen.”

“Relax, Kame-chan, you’re only a first year.” Taguchi flips his hair as he turns dazzling eyes to their youngest council member. “You have plenty of time to manipulate people into voting for you.”

Back to her baseball cap and braid, Kame leans back and folds her arms. “That’s right, huh. I was the only girl in my year to go to the first ever Prom at this school.”

Behind her, Koki wraps his own arms around her and rests his chin on her shoulder. “You’re my turtle queen every day, anyway.”

Kame tries to shrug him off, but Koki holds her tighter and Kame ends up giggling until she turns around for a kiss.

“I liked them better when they were arguing,” Ueda says, and Nakamaru nods in agreement.

Jin is paying them no mind, punching buttons on his phone as they kill time before he needs to go to the airport. “So I might not be coming back for third year.”

“Who is she?” Ueda asks.

His accusation proves true when Jin glances up from his phone with a dopey smile. “Her name is Aubree, and she’s so cool. She wants to dance for me when I make it big as a hip-hop artist.”

“If you make it big as a hip-hop artist, I’ll be a stripper,” Kame says firmly, and Koki looks like he’s torn between disapproving and mentally installing a pole in his bedroom.

“Then I’ll sing about _you_ ,” Jin tells her, and they smirk at each other.

Nakamaru will never understand their relationship. Lucky for him, he doesn’t have to, with him and Ueda going off to university next year. He won’t even miss them… much.

“For Prom next year, let’s have a pirate theme!” Taguchi exclaims. “Wenches and booty, you know.”

“I am devastated that I will miss this,” Ueda says dryly.

“You missed most of this one,” Jin points out, giving both Ueda and Nakamaru knowing looks.

Nakamaru has the decency to blush, and Ueda reaches for his hand. The simple act of lacing their fingers together seems so intimate in a room full of people, like a secret exposed.

Now Nakamaru feels like he can face anything, too.


End file.
